Hermione Granger: One in a Million
by DivineDebris
Summary: There was no one in the world quite like Hermione Granger. Well, tonight there was, but George was hardly to blame. A Halloween prank has gone very wrong, and there are a few unexpected consequences. 7th year for the twins. No Umbridge.


**Hermione Granger: One in a Million**

"How's that potion coming along, Gred?" Fred drummed cheerfully beside him.

"Nearly there, Forge," George grinned.

He wasn't quite the potions expert that Fred was, but his twin was far too excitable at the moment. They'd been developing this little concoction for weeks, using a subtle combination of ingredients found in Polyjuice Potion, a rather tricky Chameleon Draught, and a Daydream philtre of their own making.

The full moon shone down through an open window of an unused classroom, and the potion bubbled and turned a shimmering amber.

"Done!" George pumped his fist exuberantly. Everything was going to plan.

At that moment the door burst open, and none other than Hermione Granger appeared, looking stern as her prefect badge glimmered in the dim light.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?"

"Potions homework," Fred lied casually.

"Neither of you are enrolled in potions. I know that for a fact."

"Been stalking us, Granger? Fred approached Hermione wicked grin. George knew that look, and he could only roll his eyes.

"I wouldn't try it, Forge. Granger's not your ordinarily bird."

He kept on anyway, until the two were nose to nose. For some reason it made George feel uneasy, though he couldn't quite fathom the reason. All he knew was that Fred was daft if he thought Granger could be swayed by such an overt display of feigned affection.

"Come on, Granger." Fred whispered huskily. "Why don't you and I just – aaaaaaagh!"

Fred was suddenly flat on his back, and Hermione pointed her wand at George.

"Don't trifle with me, you two. Now George, tell me what's in the cauldron right now before I report this to Professor McGonagall."

"It's nothing harmful, Granger. I swear...on Quidditch!"

She raised an eyebrow. "That's a serious assertion coming from you."

"It's just a laugh we were coming up with for Halloween. We were going to slip it into the punch and the pumpkin juice, and everyone's appearance would change based on whatever they're thinking. Hang on, I'll show you."

George scooped a spoonful into a vial and made a mock toast toward the still-dubious witch. "Cheers." He tipped the glass into his mouth felt the potion's fizzy contents work its way through his limbs. He imagined himself as a muggle Superhero he'd seen in a flimsy paper book once, and he couldn't help grinning as his hair shortened and shifted to an emerald green. His skin also took on a pale, verdant shade.

"Good Heavens!" Hermione gasped.

"It's not a complete transition," he shrugged. "I'm still me, but it'll be loads of fun to see everyone change for a few hours, depending on their level of consumption."

Hermione said nothing for several seconds but looked at George curiously. "And you swear it's not dangerous in any way?"

"Wizard's honor," George winked.

She stepped closer to George and to his surprise she took his hand in hers, studying the green texture of his skin. "Remarkable."

He felt his heart beat faster, and as he leaned closer he could smell a hint of vanilla, causing his senses to cloud. He'd always thought she was cute, and talented, and bloody clever, but the idea of being attracted to Hermione Granger startled him. Apparently she was caught off guard as well, because she pulled back abruptly, causing herself to stumble backward and trip.

George caught her in his arms just as about to crash into the vat of potion, her hair dangling dangerously above its liquid contents.

"Careful," he whispered as he pulled her gently toward him. She peered up until their eyes met, and he felt a hot shiver run down his spine. Had her eyes always been such a deep, fathomless hue? Her breath shuddered beneath his chin, and he suddenly wanted to feel that breath on his lips.

"Th–thank you." She pulled back, more carefully this time, and smoothed her robes with more stiffness than usual. "I...won't report this, but you'd better get all of this out of here soon."

"Bless you, Granger!" Fred cried out from the stone floor. "You know, there's a broom cupboard just down the hall we could – OW!" His twin was once again magically pinned to the ground.

"Never in this lifetime, Fred." She swept out of the room, and though his twin was badly bruised and he was unmistakably green, George felt irrationally happy.

* * *

Halloween arrived, and the twins had infiltrated the Hogwarts kitchens without a hitch. The potion was now mixed in with every drink and juice offering available, and George couldn't wait to see the results.

The students were seated at their respective tables for the evening feast, and Dumbledore rose to offer a few words. He listened with as much patience as he could possibly muster, but there was no telling how long the Headmaster might speak on any given occasion.

"Another Halloween come and gone. It is a time of mischief, and magic, and frivolity, and I encourage everyone to enjoy the evening within the bounds of the school rules, though not forgetting the true spirit of All Hallow's Eve. And so I propose a toast—" The food and drink appeared on the tables, and everyone took their glasses. Ron might have even sneaked an early sip. "—to mischief, to magic, to Halloween."

George eyed Hermione as she raised the glass to her lips but did not drink. He was about to sip from his own goblet of pumpkin juice when his brother Ron squeaked loudly.

"What's happening? I'm–I'm – Hermione!"

It was true. He looked nearly identical to the witch in question, albeit his hair was a bit bushier than normal and his teeth quite oversized. George was about to comment when Harry also turned into Hermione, followed by Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, and every other Gryffindor at the table. In fact _every_ student and teacher in the Great Hall had turned into some likeness of the witch apart from himself and a handful of other students who had neglected to drink from their goblets.

"What is going on?!" Hermione whispered in somewhat of a frantic screech as she glared at George.

"I don't kn—" Then it dawned on him. "Your hair. It must have gotten into the potion."

She rose in horror and fled from the Great Hall without another word.

"Blimey, Gred. I reckon we're in for it now," said Fred, who now looked almost exactly like their topic of conversation.

Other students, George noticed, appeared to have shifted into less accurate versions of the witch. The mixture of the three draughts combined with Hermione's hair must have resulted in a potion that would make every student _appear_ as their own idyllic portrayal of her. Many of the likenesses appeared to have copied her look from the previous year's Yule Ball. He guessed that those were some of the less subtle males of the group. One version in particular made Hermione out to be so ethereal and lovely that he nearly choked when Draco Malfoy's voice tumbled out from its lips.

The Great Hall was in uproar until a taller, very regal looking Hermione rose on the podium. Then Hermione, who was actually Dumbledore, grinned unexpectedly.

"I did not anticipate such immediate results regarding mischief and frivolity. However, I would advise that you attempt not to cause too much chaos this evening. It certainly has been most _illuminating_ to see the projection of your thoughts toward our dear Ms. Granger. Do carry on."

Many Hermiones in Slytherin robes began arguing heatedly with Malfoy, who hid his beautiful face in his dainty hands. Ron shrugged and returned to the untouched feast before him. Other students awkwardly followed suit, but the real Hermione's seat was conspicuously empty.

George took off in pursuit, which caused several stares, as he was one of the only non-Hermiones remaining, but he didn't care. He hadn't meant for the witch to become the central focus of the evening's pranks, and he needed to make sure she was alright.

He reached the library in record time, and found the frazzled witch on the floor of an aisle, flipping frantically through a book on antidotes.

"Granger—"

"Don't start, George. This is already embarrassing enough without patronizing self-assurance from acquaintances. I need to find a remedy and fix this."

He frowned slightly and ducked down beside her. "Don't take this on yourself. It's my fault, really. I should have caught you before you got too close to the cauldron."

"Well it's all well and good for you and Fred. I'm certain the both of you will go down in history as the cleverest pranksters in all of Hogwarts. I on the other hand will have to prepare for weeks of endless torment."

"I won't let that happen." George took her hand, much the same way she had taken his on the night of the full moon, and heard the witch inhale in soft surprise.

"You don't have to protect me out of guilt, George. I'm made of sterner stuff than you might think." Though her voice had dropped, nearly to a whisper.

He pulled her up by the hand until they were both standing quite close to one another. "That's not why I'd want to protect you, Hermione."

"Then why?" She breathed, glancing upward hesitantly.

His pulse quickened much like it had the last time they'd been so close, and his eyes fell to her lips. George felt the heat of her breath caress the base of his neck, and he nearly lost his composure. Then to his immense surprise the witch lifted her hands to his face and pulled him down until his lips touched her own.

He felt fireworks erupt in his insides and deepened the kiss without reserve. Within seconds they were gasping for air, and Hermione pulled back with a wildly surprised expression.

"Very well, George. I accept your apology," she exhaled with a breathless smile. "I suggest we return to the Great Hall and continue with the Feast."

"You're sure?" She nodded, and they made their way from the library and to the entrance of the Great Hall.

As they crossed the threshold a flurry of whispers greeted the pair.

" _Is that the real Hermione?"_

 _"Is she dating one of the twins?"_

 _"Which twin is it?"_

 _"Which Hermione is it?"_

George gazed at Hermione feeling somewhat awestruck at the events which had just transpired. She may have had over a hundred counterparts at the moment, but there was only one Hermione Granger, and she was amazing just the way she was.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _ **A fun Halloween one-shot written for the Twin Exchange October 2015 challenge. I struggle with introspective George fics, because his character has a lot of subtle depth comparatively to some of the other wizards, but I hope it was satisfactory. Thanks for reading! -V**_

 _ **Theme: Halloween**_

 _ **Pairing: Hermione/George**_

 _ **Prompt: Pumpkin Juice**_

 _ **Quotes: "Never in this Lifetime"**_


End file.
